


Oso de Peluche

by CELESTEkaomy



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, SenHaku Week, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CELESTEkaomy/pseuds/CELESTEkaomy
Summary: SPOILERS del manga! / Cada mañana despertaban de la misma forma... o bien con ella abrazándolo o bien con ella pateándolo, una de dos. / SENHAKU WEEK 2020! Día 3: Cuddles!
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Kohaku, Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Oso de Peluche

Desde que vivían juntos, Senku y Kohaku tenían una rutina mañanera que cada día parecía más y más arraigada.

Otras parejas se despertaban con besos dulces, dándose los buenos días con caricias y sonrisas afectuosas o con abrazos cariñosos o apasionados. Pero en el caso de Senku y Kohaku… Bueno, mayormente él la despertaba quejándose porque le daba calor o lo estaba aplastando de tanto abrazarlo o ella lo despertaba pateandolo fuera de la cama.

Y esa mañana en particular fue una en la que él una vez más la despertó con quejas.

—Agh, maldita sea, leona. No soy tu oso de peluche. —Kohaku abrió los ojos pesadamente, encontrándose con el rostro malhumorado de su novio—. ¿Podrías soltarme ya? Los dos tenemos que trabajar.

—Lo siento… —Bostezó, antes de acurrucarse más contra él, todavía medio dormida.

Ayer, después de una noche apasionada, se habían dormido cada uno en una punta de la cama debido a que hacía bastante calor, pero en las madrugadas la temperatura tendía a bajar un poco así que aparentemente Kohaku dormida reducía la distancia entre ambos, se volteaba y lo abrazaba envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, enterrando una mano en su cabello y pasando una pierna por encima de su cintura. Y en las mañanas después de que saliera el sol volvía un poco de calor y por ende Senku se despertaba malhumorado.

—Tu disculpa no me sirve de mucho sí después de hacerla empeoras la situación en la que estamos, leona.

Ella frunció el ceño, sentándose de golpe, ya sin rastros de somnolencia en su rostro.

—No me llames así.

—Sí, sí. —También se sentó, frotando sus ojos—. ¿Qué quieres para el desayuno? ¿Algún antojo para el mocoso? —preguntó con voz suave, posando una mano en su vientre.

—Nada en particular, con cualquier cosa dulce estaremos bien. —No pudo evitar sonreír inmensamente.

Para haberse quejado tanto de su mala suerte al principio del embarazo debido a los anticonceptivos ineficientes, Senku parecía mucho más acostumbrado a la idea de ser padre ahora que estaba entrando al quinto mes. Y ella estaba encantada con su recién descubierta faceta paternal, la hacía sentir menos asustada ante la idea de ser madre.

Pasaron el día normalmente hasta que fue hora de ir a sus respectivos trabajos en la reconstrucción de Japón. Según Senku, Japón era el país que más se estaba desarrollando desde que derrotaron al hombre del WHY, aunque otros países como Estados Unidos no se les quedaban muy atrás. El mundo se estaba recuperando lento pero seguro del terrible desastre de la petrificación hace tantos siglos.

Ya habían pasado muchos años desde que el mundo de piedra vio renacer la ciencia, y ahora el mayor científico responsable de la restauración de la civilización iba a tener su propia familia. Aunque no fue planeado pero él y Kohaku cada día se sentían menos aterrados de la idea de ser padres.

Una vez regresaron de sus trabajos, Senku hizo la cena, esforzándose en que no quedara tan mal a pesar de que Kohaku consideraba un manjar todo lo que él preparaba. Si fuera por ella su mocoso saldría con un sentido del gusto terrible.

Después de cenar y de compartir una ducha donde hicieron mucho más que ducharse, ambos estuvieron listos para ir a la cama otra vez.

—¿Qué pasa con esa cara pensativa? —indagó Senku divertido al ver el rostro de su prometida repleto de concentración, con sus ojos entrecerrados y los labios fruncidos.

Era un poco adorable, honestamente.

—Tengo una idea —dijo triunfante—. Para que no me mueva dormida.

—¿Ah, sí? —Alzó una ceja—. ¿Y cuál es tu idea?

—¡Un muro de almohadas! —exclamó emocionada, más que nada porque la brillante idea vino de ella y no de Senku por una vez—. Tenemos muchas así que podemos usarlas para hacer una barrera. En todo caso si siento necesidad de abrazarte en la noche terminaré abrazando una almohada. ¡Hay que intentarlo!

—No está nada mal, leona. —Sonrió ladinamente—. ¡Diez billones de puntos para ti!

Hicieron una barrera con dos filas de almohadas, por las dudas, sin embargo de todas maneras Kohaku se abrazó a él unos buenos diez minutos, besándolo y colgándose de su cuello con la excusa de que así "habría menos posibilidades de que lo echará de menos en medio de la noche". Aunque Senku no se quejó para nada.

Una vez ella lo soltó, él tomó su barbilla y le dio otro breve beso, con su mano libre deslizándose hacia su vientre abultado, acunándolo antes de apartarse con una sonrisa complacida al dejarla con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

Aunque llevaran años juntos, él nunca perdió la capacidad de hacerla sonrojar con sus sorpresivas y contadas demostraciones de afecto, algo que a ella la avergonzaba en la misma medida que a él le divertía.

Desde que estaba embarazada se sentía más cansada que nunca a pesar de que su nivel de actividad había bajado muchísimo, así que apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada no le tomó mucho tiempo el quedarse profundamente dormida.

Una vez Senku escuchó su respiración regularse, se sentó lo más sigilosamente posible y comenzó a retirar las almohadas, echándolas descuidadamente al suelo del lado de Kohaku, así en la mañana ella probablemente pensaría que de alguna forma las había pateado o arrojado incluso dormida.

Luego de deshacerse de las molestas almohadas, sonrió y tomó delicadamente el cuerpo de su prometida para acercarla más a su lado de la cama, con un poco de dificultad debido a que el embarazo había aumentado considerablemente su peso y la fuerza física nunca fue el punto fuerte de Senku, aunque ya no era tan debilucho como solía ser.

Ya teniéndola más de su lado de la cama, se recostó relajado y tomó su brazo, colocándolo alrededor de su nuca. Casi de forma automática, el otro brazo de Kohaku se enredó alrededor de su cuello y su mano se enterró en su cabello, mientras que una de sus piernas fue a parar por encima de su cuerpo, acercándolo más a ella.

Senku sonrió complacido y cerró los ojos, durmiéndose pacíficamente sabiendo que mañana ella se echaría la culpa a sí misma por ese abrazo una vez más y él conservaría su orgullo completamente intacto sin que nadie sepa que le encantaba ser su oso de peluche.

Tenía que aprovechar antes de que su mocoso o mocosa naciera para seguir siendo el centro de la atención y el cariño de su leona, por más cursi que aquello pudiera sonar. Pero bueno... ¿Quién podría culparlo?

**Fin.**


End file.
